Catnip for the Divine and the Destructive
by merryfortune
Summary: Unrelated entries for Yatori Week 2016.
1. Firsts

**Catnip for the Divine and Destructive**

 **May 22** **nd** **– "Firsts"**

Hiyori dived out onto the tarmac road. Her heart hammered in her chest. Instinct took over and she didn't know why. Her mind was blank. Her body posed like a leaping beast. She had to protect that boy. His stupidly noble goal was to protect the cat. Its life was just as dear as his. People would cry for it just as they would cry for him. Therefore, it only made sense that Hiyori should try and protect him as well. He was willing to throw himself at danger and so was she.

She saw him briefly before she made the decision to jump. He was cold, like autumnal wind on an eerie night. His eyes were shifty and treacherous like the ocean under moonlight.

Hiyori couldn't think of a more perfect description for "arrogant". Her opinion changed as soon as he ran out for the cat. Seeing that side of him was admirable.

Their bodies collided and she pushed him out of the way. There was no sign of the cat. Hiyori could feel his sportswear clothing crumple at her touch and he seemed to admonish her with nonplus. Yet Hiyori couldn't feel a pulse or breath from him. 'It is very dangerous,' Hiyori panted, 'to run out like that.' He quirked an eyebrow at her then his confusion thickened.

He asked, tentative and surprised: 'You can see me?' His voice was unperturbed by adrenaline. It was cold. Cool. Completely unlike Hiyori who has perspiration dripping down from her forehead.

There was a lot happening in that sole moment but in the back of her mind, it clicked for the first time. Hiyori realised something for the first time ever.

Long ago, she had heard about liminal spaces and she hadn't believed in them but now, she had truly crossed the threshold she had always unknowingly witnessed. She always just assumed what she could see was real. She never saw anything unusual but, what if, what she saw did that have glimmer of the extraordinary?

How can you tell who is real and who is an illusion with a single glance?

Her friends screamed and cried and mourned loudly. Sirens wailed. Hiyori's heart hammered as she realised that there was no line between fiction and reality; life and death. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle the revelation.

'Are you okay?'

Hiyori's eyes opened. Her head rattled. Her eyelids were droopy. She felt like the dead and perhaps, she was. Her mind was foggy. Certainty meant nothing. Her friends and family clustered around her.

They didn't remember him. They didn't remember the boy with sleek, black hair and a face like the night. They didn't remember his daggy sportswear clothing and the neckerchief around his neck that made him look foolish. They didn't remember how coldly he acted. They definitely didn't remember had bravely he had acted.

Hiyori could feel gravel stuck to her arms and where bruises unfurled. She felt okay and her father confirmed it.

Should she dare ask if it was possible to perceive where realms crossed?


	2. Protect

**Catnip for the Divine and the Destructive**

 **May 23** **rd** **– "Protect"**

 **[AN: I couldn't find the clan name for Yato's weapons so I just chose "Yu" but also "Ki". I checked the wiki and a few chapters of the manga but couldn't find it ;-; but I am lazy so it probably is somewhere but whatever.]**

Yato failed. That's all there is to it. He acted upon the worst possible course of action. He chose to fail because it's all he could do to protect her.

Hiyori was sweetness and glory. She was companionship and promises. She was firsts and... firsts.

Mayu was sweetness and glory. She was companionship and promises. She was firsts... and looked exactly like Iki Hiyori but they were not the same girl. She is Yato's biggest regret. She is his biggest failure. She is his biggest temptation. She is his biggest burden. She is so many things but the bottom line is that she is pain.

Across her back, her name is tattooed. Under her skirt, there is no tail. In her eyes, there is no humanity. There are no memories – only pain.

Yato thrust out his hand. Death was in eyes. Yukine was by his side. Aware of all the turmoil behind Yato's pale face. He sighed because he knew that for Yato, every word towards "Mayu" was agony. He just hoped that he wasn't that troublesome. He just hoped that Yato was struggling because he knew his weapon before she died.

'Come!' Yato yelled and Mayu excitedly jumped in. 'Sakiko!' Mayu transformed into a mount that could rival Kuraha. Mayu's regalia form was that of a strange, slightly mythical beast. She had fangs claws like knives. She had golden eyes like lanterns and a big, fierce body. She had wings that were silky and a pink tail that seemed too small for her body.

'I'll protect you, Yato, like I always do. We have nothing to fear!' Mayu growled.

'I know that you will protect me.' Yato said. 'Come! Seki!' Yukine transformed into his twin blade forms and Yato wielded him expertly.

The trio stared down the ayakashi they faced.


	3. Fates Intertwine

**Catnip for the Destructive and the Divine**

 **May 24** **th** **– "Fates Intertwine"**

The grand cosmos shimmered up ahead. Yato and Hiyori rested on a hillside river bank and watched. Yato excitedly pointed out constellations. 'And what's that one?' Hiyori asked as she pointed to a star that seemed to move. A trail burst out from behind it and it began to fall. 'I'm not sure.' Yato said.

'Make a wish anyway then.' Hiyori chirped with a giggle.

The two closed their eyes and made a wish. Yato opened his eyes first and wriggled closer to Hiyori. 'What did you wish for?' he asked and Hiyori's eyes fluttered open gently.

'It's a secret but I think you'd already know.' Hiyori said.

'Uh!' he whined. 'But I don't know.'

'I don't think I'll spoil the magic if I tell you.' Hiyori said.

She wriggled in closer and their shoulders bumped together. Hiyori's hair brushed around Yato's back. 'I wished that regardless of when and where we are, we'll always meet.'

'Why would you wish for that?' Yato said; he wasn't sure what he had been expecting Hiyori to reply with but it hadn't been that.

'Oh... Is reincarnation only limited to the gods?' she asked.

'I... I don't know.' Yato replied, timidly.

She smiled. 'Well, do gods believe in the multiverse?' she asked.

'The what?' Yato asked.

'The theory that there are infinite universes meaning that there could be an infinite number of Hiyoris and Yatos but where different outcomes have opened up from... So there could be a universe where we never met but I hope not which is why that I wish that no matter what, be it after death or in a whole different universe completely, we always meet...' Hiyori confessed.

'...That our fates always intertwine.' Yato added. 'That's a good wish Hiyori.'


	4. Kiss

**Catnip for the Divine and the Destructive**

 **May 25** **th** **– "Kiss"**

'I love you.' Yato admitted breathlessly with tears in his eyes.

'I love you too.' Hiyori replied. Destruction surrounded them but they had done it. They had survived fate and they had survived Yato's father and now, it was time peace and celebrations.

They stumbled towards each other: hurt and bloody but mirthful. Yato threw his arms out and Hiyori tackled him. She still had strength, or maybe Yato had lost all of his, as she managed to push him back a few steps.

Yato's arms wrapped around Hiyori and nestled into the crook of her head and shoulder. Her hair was a mess and she stank of sweat; as did he but neither cared. They hugged deeply and didn't care for length.

'I love you so much.' Yato murmured and he tightened his hug. She giggled.

'I know. I'm so happy.' Hiyori said. Tears trickled down from her eyes.

'May I kiss you?' Yato asked in a small voice.

'Of course. I've been waiting.' Hiyori replied.

Slowly, Yato released Hiyori from their hug. He'd never seen someone so happy because of him and Hiyori had never seen Yato as happy as he was now even with blood stains on his cheek and grievous injuries to his body.

Yato caressed Hiyori's cheek. Hiyori put her hands on her shoulders. They leaned in, awkward and clumsy, but pressed on. Their noses bumped against each other and they may have been a little too close but it didn't matter. Yato placed his lips tenderly against Hiyori. They both lacked technique but sincerity was in abundance.

'You... Smell... Nice...' Hiyori mumbled in between kisses. Yato wasn't forceful but he did like to lead. Hiyori was fine. Yato's lips twitched with stifled laughter. Hiyori began to smile and Yato lost rhythm now. He pulled back and grinned. 'Of course you would say that.' he said.

'Well, normally it's true but right now, you really need a shower.' Hiyori said and she let Yato lean on her. His right leg was mangled. 'Let's get you some rest.'

'I love you.' Yato said for the third time.

There was a warm glow on Hiyori's face and a pleasant feeling in the bottom of her thumping heart that was overflowing. She hoped that Yato didn't ever stop saying that; or that she would ever tire of hearing it but if she did tire of hearing it, she hoped it was because they had revelled in so much domestic bliss that saying it was redundant due to it being a universal constant.


	5. Shrine

**ShCatnip for the Divine and the Destructive**

 **May 26** **th** **– "Shrine"**

Hiyori smiled to herself. She tucked loose strands of hair behind her head. Yato and Yukine were out doing a job. Yato's assistance was needed in the strange case of a clogged toilet. Yukine had been dragged along because Yato just liked to see him "suffer" so now, Hiyori was at Kofuku's place and in charge of Yato's few possessions.

Sunlight filtered through the lonely windows. Kofuku was in the kitchen and was hoping to bake edible sweets. Hiyori had promised herself that she wouldn't refuse regardless of how disturbing the tiny cakes emerge as.

Yato had left his jar behind. He said that he didn't need to put his earnings in it straight away so he had given it to Hiyori for safe keeping. He didn't want what he already had to get lost down the plumbing in case he makes some kind of freak mistake. Hiyori didn't blame him. He was really starting to fill it up.

The golden and silver spare change caught the sunlight and caressed Hiyori's face. It was a perfectly perfect summer afternoon. She hoped that Yato and Yukine return soon. She smiled; doughtily and hummed to herself.

Her hand went into her pocket. Yato didn't know this – but if he did, he kept quiet about it – but Hiyori does make the occasional donation to his fund. She wants to see him in a big, grandiose shrine of his own just as much as he would like it. She dropped a few coins into the jar and listened to the satisfying chinks.

She wondered if Yato did know. Would he be honoured or would he feel pitied? Hiyori hoped it would be the former because it is small acts of kindness that make up affection between those who truly loved one another. Hiyori loves her boys but she cherishes the way Yato makes her heart pound like a shoujo heroine.


	6. Tsukuyomi

**Catnip for the Divine and the Destructive**

 **May 27** **th** **– "Tsukuyomi"**

 **[AN: This was such a strange prompt. I really didn't know what to do with it but let me just say I am pumped for Pokémon Sun and Moon and it filtered through into this fic.**

Yato scowled. His eyes – as blue as the cosmos – flared with anger. 'Outsiders shalt not confront the Beast of the Sun.' He brandished his twin swords threateningly.

'Please, I must see it – it called out to me, I swear.' Hiyori cried out. Yato chose to ignore how Hiyori's eyes seemed to turn scarlet, and swirled with all the mysteries of the universe but at the same time they raged with uncharacteristic, bestial fury.

This unpleasant meeting mimicked their first. Yato was a guide around the mountain and Hiyori was a dumb Trainer on her first ever adventure away from home. The two had clashed upon initial meeting but had later grown fond of one another when Hiyori witnessed, and helped, Yato save a tiny Litten for a little boy.

Hiyori's heart pounded in her chest. There was a headache as powerful as thunder inside of her. It was maddening. It made her blood pump fast and hard. It hurt; it was agonising.

'Yato!' a commanding voice thundered; it belonged to the glorious Bishamon. She was another guide around the mountain and was the Keeper of the Sun unlike Yato who was the Keeper of the Moon. 'A strange man has done something to Hiyori and I believe it may be connected to our deities. Please let us pass.' Bishamon boomed.

She was lion-like in prowess and Yato bowed to her. 'I understand. Please explain.' There was a giant crack that resounded through and shook the trees, split the earth beneath their feet. They wobbled and screamed. Yato looked to the sky and it seemed to explain the on-goings better than Bishamon or Hiyori, father than either of them as well.

A strange eclipse swallowed the sky. The three got up. 'Take Hiyori to the Beast of the Sun, it is the only way to heal her of her malady. I will defend the Mountain and make sure the Creature of the Moon remains soothed and that no strange men approach. I will find who is responsible and punish them.'

'I understand... But it's not my duty.' Yato protested as Hiyori was shoved onto him. She was clammy and weak.

Bishamon faltered. 'Hiyori is the true Keeper of the Sun. The Beast has called out to her.' Bishamon sounded heartbroken but she understood that it wasn't Hiyori who had stolen the duty from her but the strange men who had hit her with their strange powers and thrown the world into chaos

Yato took Hiyori's hand. 'I'll help you. I promise.' he said. 'I'll protect you.'

'Th-Thank you.' Hiyori murmured and she hobbled off with Yato.

Bishamon watched as mystic energy manifested around Hiyori. Bishamon could swear she could see the tail of the Beast of the Sun materialise and flicker, emerging from Hiyori's skirt.

'I pray that all will end peacefully.' Bishamon said and she threw out a PokeBall; her Luxray and Pyroar joined her at her side. She also contacted her faithful partner Kazuma and requested that he helped defend the Mountain from the malicious gang that threatened it.

Terrible, strange things were happening on the paradisiacal island of Alola. The beautiful region's fate remained in Hiyori and Yato's capable hands. Their Pokémon would serve remarkable and bring the robbed peace back to the region.


End file.
